Heart
by AquaBlueMarine
Summary: Love. An emotion that came with a price. Happiness, also Sadness.


**Heart**

Well, this is my first time writing a one shot, I hope that it won't turns out bad ;)

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice,

* * *

A girl with messy brunette hair sprawled on her queen size bed, looking emptily to her white ceiling with scattered glow in the dark stars which she drew 7 years ago with her best friend.

A slight tick tock sound could be heard clearly as the girl's room was devoid of any sound, except the clock which keep ticking non stop.

After a few minutes more in silence, the girl finally move and retract her vision from the ceiling. She got up and approach her big window, sitting on the sofa which literally attached to the window so she can sit while leaning her back on the window's frame.

She watch the drizzling rain with her beautiful hazel eyes, following each of the drop's movement, falling from the sky and landed on the ground, vanishing to the sewer nearby.

She sighed again, noticing that her cheek has become warm out of nowhere.

Her hands automatically reach up and she touch something wet on both of her cheeks.

"I'm crying?" She ask herself in a soft, bell like voice, staring at the drops on her palms.

She is freezing for a moment, just looking at the wet palms while her tears keep falling without any sound, before finally her whole body shake badly, as an emotionless laugh ringing through her room.

Despite the laugh she emitted, her tears won't stop, and in her head, she keep asking why and why, why she can't forget him, why she can't move on, why she is still dwelling in the past, wishing that he is still here, beside her, cuddling with her, not six feet underground.

She is stupid, she knows. Hurting herself like this. She knows she hurt others too seeing her like this.

But you know the saying, sometimes the heart can't coperate with the brain.

She loves him too much.

And he leave her so suddenly, in a flash.

Her heart still clench with pain everytime she remembers him, and she never stop crying ever since that accident. Accident that snatched him away from her.

Its normal they said, you must learn how to embrace the reality they said.

But what if she doesn't want to? What if she still hope that he is alive and well somewhere?

The girl bit her lower lip, silencing her sobs as she pull up her body, and reach on the photograph which hanged on the nearby wall.

Slowly, she trace the photo which taken 5 years ago, when he first confessed his love to her. It was not a romantic confession, but if you consider his personality, then it would be super romatic.

But that was the past, he is not here anymore.

She sigh deeply and touch his face, his messy raven hair, his tantalizing crimson eyes, his muscled body, his warm hands, everything, everything about him. She want to breath in his smell, just for once, his intoxicating fragance. She would do anything, anything to meet him again, to say goodbye properly.

* * *

 _"You should stop doing that, Polka." He grunted._

 _The brunette haired girl looked up at her boyfriend innocently. "What? What did I do?"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "You know what do I mean, little girl. Your innocent acts won't affect me."_

 _The girl chuckled heartily. "You always see me through Natsume, how?"_

 _He smirk arrogantly. "You are too easy to read, like an open book._

 _"Hey! I'm not that open!" The girl protested, hitting her boyfriend in the process._

 _Her boyfriend easily dodge her punches and catch her flailing arms to stop her from intending to hurt him. After that, he swiftly turn his girlfriend around so that she would fall staright on his lap as he wrap his hands around her tiny waist._

 _The girl squealed in surprised and struggled a bit, but after a moment, when her boyfriend told her to stop and just sit still, she enjoyed the warmth her boyfriend emitted._

 _"You are warm, Natsume." The girl commented lightly, snuggling deeper._

 _"Hn. You are the one who doesn't want to sit on my lap just now and cuddle." The boy replied, deadpanned._

 _The girl blush heavily. "I didn't sit on your lap, and I absolutely don't cuddle!"_

 _He arch his eyebrow in amusement, as his lips curl up into another smirk. "Then, what do you called our position is?"_

 _The girl frowned, thinking hard._

 _"You can't call this with another name." He finally said again, shaking his head in disbelief._

 _"I can!" The girl retorted stubbornly, giving a side glare to her boyfriend._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's... It's called a sitting hug!"_

 _He was silent for a moment, before bursting into a pile of chuckle hearing the funny statement from his girlfriend._

 _"You are unbelievable, Mikan."_

 _The girl gasp. "You call me by my name!"_

 _"Stupid girl." He responded, but hugging her closer._

 _The girl took a deep breath, enjoying the fragance of sandalwood and cinnamon which came from her boyfriend. "I can smell you for all day, Natsume."_

 _He rolled his eyes. "You are weird little girl."_

 _The girl took another breath. "I'm not."_

 _"Yes you are, but I love you."_

* * *

The girl shook her head.

"No, No, stop remembering about him, please." She whispered in broken voice, her tears already threatened to fall again.

She stared at her window once again, before choosing her first resolve, to run away.

She quickly pack all of her needs inside a small backpack, including her necessities, and wear warm clothes, with a jacket and raincoat over her long sleeves t-shirt. She quietly walk outside her apartment, wearing her boots on the way and slam the door shut, bringing the keys with her so her roomate won't find out about her dissappearance.

She run fast, not looking back anymore.

She keep running and running, until she finally reach an empty bus stop.

She blow out her ragging breath, and slump down on one of the seats there.

"Why did you leave me, Natsume?" The girl whispered as she stared with pained eyes towards the empty street in front of her. "You promise me! You promise we would be together! You propose to me! You promise we would have a big family and lots of kids!" She cried out to no one, to the bright moon watching her in the night sky.

* * *

 _"What do you think of marrying me, Polka?"_

 _The girl whipped her head around, surprised. "What did you say, Natsume?"_

 _Natsume rolled his eyes, but his playful smirk still there. "What do you think of having kids with me?"_

 _The girl gaped. "You pervert! You just want to take my virginity!"_

 _He chuckled and pulled out a box which turn out a ring box and shove it on her face. "Do you want it or not?" He ask in his velvety voice._

 _The girl blushed deep red. "Why?"_

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Why do you want to marry a stupid girl like me? Like you said."_

 _He shrugged. "I love you stupidity."_

 _The girl pouted. She doesn't know if he is being sweet or annoying by saying that. "You are so mean."_

 _"So you want this or not?" He arch his eyebrow, pointing at the simple white golden ring._

 _The girl quickly grab the box and hold it near her heart. She beamed beautifully at him which make him blush. "Of course I want it!:"_

 _"I want 10 kids Polka." He said suddenly after smoothly slid the ring on her ring finger._

 _"What? No! I don't want to! Giving birth is painful!"_

 _"Hey, you don't know that yet."_

 _"Just shut up Natsume. I just want two kids and that's final."_

 _He chuckled and hug her out of no where. He gently cupped her cheek and stared deep into her eyes. "I love you."_

 _The girl blushed as she take the initiative to close the gap and kiss him._

 _He was surprised, of course, but he take the moment to kiss her more deeply as if he didn't want to let her go, forever._

* * *

"Polka."

The girl shot up from her seat on the empty bus stop, her eyes darting everywhere, searching for the source of the voice.

She swear she heard him called her.

"Polka."

The girl blink as she step on the middle of the road.

She rubbed her eyes as the bright light suddenly appear on the corner of the road.

She could see a really familiar silhouette. It extends its hand to her as she heard another familiar call.

"Polka."

Slowly, like she is in a trance she take a careful step towards the bright light, her hand reaching forward wanting to grab the silhouette.

"Natsume?" The girl finally find her voice, although its shaking because she start to cry endlessly.

"Polka."

As she feels like she grab the silhouette's hand, suddenly she heard a loud honk and a screeching of wheels, then her world become black in an instant.

* * *

"I'm sorry Hotaru, I didn't do my job of guarding her properly. I was called when she ran away." A man with blonde hair and gentle blue eyes said softly as he hold his wife's shaking hand.

A lone tear escaped from the purple eyed beauty as she lean on her husband's shoulder. She shook her head and put the flowers she pick from her bestfriend's favorite garden in front of her tombstone. "Not your fault. I don't know what makes her step in front of that bus suddenly either."

"I'm sorry Hotaru." The man repeated as he looks like he hold his own tears.

"If only I ran fast enough that night, Ruka." She whispered.

He enveloped her in his hug. "I just hope that she is happy now with Natsume."

She take a deep breath. "Unbelievable how they died in the same way. In traffic accident."

"Perhaps its a fate."

"Perhaps."

As the couple walk away from the tombstone, the wind start to blow and somehow it carries a familiar, cheery laugh which make Hotaru stopped for a moment.

"Did you hear it Ruka?" She asked, looking intently at the tombstone.

Ruka smiled. "I heard. I think its a reassurance for us that she is happy now, and with Natsume."

Hotaru nodded as a ghostly smile appeared on her lips. "Till we meet again, Mikan."

* * *

I know this is not a happy story, but this is the only one shot that came into my mind hahaha sorry! I hope you enjoy this though. Thank you for reading! Hope to see you next time! :D

PS : please kindly review :DD

 _Aquabluemarine_


End file.
